


Sowing the Seeds of Love

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I kiss your lips while you're sleeping..." Jumin typed away on his phone from one of the other rooms in this house, "Of course, I didn't do anything since I didn't want to wake you up..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowing the Seeds of Love

"If I kiss your lips while you're sleeping..." Jumin typed away on his phone from one of the other rooms in this house, "Of course, I didn't do anything since I didn't want to wake you up..."  
  
If there was someone who knew how to fluster you, it was Jumin. Somehow in the short amount of time that you have known each other, you've managed to awaken something within yourselves. You were lying in his bed, in his house, with the smell of him all around you and it was almost intoxicating.  
  
"You should have kissed me... I would have been happy even if I was woken up." You replied, unable to hide the smile that was illuminated only by the phone in your hand.

"That makes me really want to kiss you. But... it won't end there. Even now I'm imagining so many things that I can't say here..."  
  
Your eyes widen as you read the words on the screen, a gasp escaping your mouth.  
You've cuddled with him as you slept and you've kissed him... But that was it. The physical intimacy level you had reached with Jumin was practically a two out of ten. It wasn't that you didn't want to be intimate with him, but the time just hasn't come. He's hinted at it multiple times; chat room, phone calls, texting. You wanted this too, so why not take the opportunity as it's given to you?  
You close the chat room window and go to your messages that the other RFA members can't see,  
  
"You can say them here, can't you? So why don't you tell me?"  
  
Send.  
  
It took about five seconds for Jumin to respond.  
  
"If you'd like... I can show you, my love."  
  
You got chills as you read the words that Jumin chose to send to you.   
  
"I would like that... A lot."  
  


It wasn't long before you heard a quiet knock on the door. You went to open it and before you stood Jumin, dressed in his "typical" pajama attire of a pinstripe button-up and a pair of slacks.  
Just seeing him right now made you shiver.  
  
"Hello, my love. Did you ask for me?"   
  
There was no time to reply as he made quick work to pin you against the wall, staring into your eyes.   
  
"Are you sure that this is alright? I don't want to do anything you don't want to. I don't want to rush this and ruin it."  
  
You brought your hand up to his cheek and caressed it as you brought your face closer to his.  
  
"This..." You placed a light kiss on his lips, "is exactly what I want to do with you, Jumin."  
  
Jumin smiled as he brought his hand to rest beside your head, bringing his own face back to yours in a round of simple and light kisses. He kissed your lips, your forehead, your cheeks. He wanted all of you, and you could tell.  
"I love you, ________" was the last thing you heard before he grabbed you by the arm to pull you to the bed, turning on the dim light of a lamp on the side table before returning to your side. He grabbed onto your hands to hold within his, hastily kissing you again. You felt the swipe of his tongue on your bottom lip and allowed him to enter.  
The feeling of his tongue sliding against yours was that of pure ecstasy. You didn't know kissing was supposed to feel this good.  
Jumin continued to massage your tongue with his own as he slowly lay you down on the sheets. He got on top of you and you felt something brush against your thigh and Jumin gasped into your mouth. He was hard. He stopped and looked at you for a moment. He was blushing and obviously flustered. His eyes were lidded, filled with the look of love and desire. Jumin grunted and slid the hem of your nightgown up slightly before bringing himself to unbutton his slacks and take them off, leaving his underwear on.  
Harsh pants came out of Jumin's mouth as he began to grind himself against you. You couldn't help but groan and hold onto him. You felt yourself getting wetter with every second of this and it wasn't going to be much longer until you needed more.  
  
"Oh my God, J-Jumin!"  
  
That must have flipped a switch in Jumin's mind as he growled against your lips before basically ripping your panties off. He sat up and looked at you, bottom half now completely exposed to him. He brought a finger towards your slit and stroked it, teasing it with light touches. You gasped as you watched his eyes stare at your entrance. You looked down to see his cock twitch in his underwear while he admired your lower areas. Reaching over towards him you pulled his boxers down slowly, revealing his hard and dripping member.  
  
"________, I want you so badly. You are so amazing and beautiful."   
  
Jumin grabbed your nightgown and removed it completely, of course this was a night you decided to not wear a bra. He scanned you up and down, making sure to get a good look at every part before unbuttoning his own shirt and removing it. You groaned and wrapped your arms around him, bringing him down to your level to kiss you. The kisses were hot and animalistic. Gasps and moans that escaped both of you were full of want, no, the need for each other. The arousal that was forming in you was overwhelming.  
  
"Jumin, I really need more of you. I need all of you."  
  
That was all Jumin needed to hear as he grabbed your hips and shakily brought his cock to your entrance and slid inside. You were light-headed, the feeling of Jumin inside of you was everything. His thrusts were frantic and filled with carnal desire to have each and every part of you. You couldn't help but just moan his name over and over again, as if to show him that he was the one and only thing on your mind.   
  
"I'm so close, ________."  
  
He sped up his thrusts and slid his hand down to your clit. Shaky breaths escaped you as you threw your head back, it wasn't very long until you found yourself dissolving into pleasure as many waves of electricity flowed through your body. Jumin pulled out of you, his cock pulsing as ripples of white shot out of him onto your stomach. His voice as he came was absolute music to your ears.  
He grabbed some tissues off of the nightstand to clean off your stomach before pulling you into his arms to lay next to him.  
  
"I love you, _________", He brought his head to yours to give you a gentle kiss, "I love you so, so much. How did I get so lucky?"  
  
You could feel tears forming in your eyes as you looked at him. Jumin wasn't perfect, but he was yours. The possessive man holding you was everything you ever wanted in a soulmate. You were the lucky one.  
  
"I love you too, Jumin. I will always be yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. I'm currently doing Jumin's route and I couldn't help but wonder "WHAT IF... the game did not stop you there" so I wrote this. I hope it's alright!


End file.
